Proposed fiction
Various pieces of proposed fiction exist in regards to the StarCraft universe. However, there is no guarantee that Blizzard Entertainment will have them printed. In addition, a number of works have been canceled. Games *A ''StarCraft'' MMO has been discussed by various sources, but remains hypothetical. *Rob Pardo has commented that a StarCraft collectible card game could be created if Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft is successful. A StarCraft version would be designed differently due to the differences between the franchises.2013-03-24, Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Could Lead to StarCraft Card Game. IGN, accessed on 2013-03-24 Novels For the foreseeable future, novels will remain the de facto method of Blizzard creating expanded universe material (as of 2011)SoMuchMass. 2011-10-24. BlizzCon 2011 - Blizzard Publishing: So What's The Story? Panel (Full). Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-27. Proposed *At some point, Blizzard would like to novelize StarCraft: Brood War.2007-08-11. The Story Behind the Legacy. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-11. *''StarCraft: Heir of Adun'' is a proposed sequel to StarCraft: Queen of Blades.Chris Metzen & Micky Neilson Pocket Star Books Lore Q&A Video Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-02-09. *It is possible that a second novel will be written by Graham McNeill, possibly based on his original pitch.McNeill, Graham. 2007-07-05. Monkey Gland Sauce. Graham Mcneill's Weblog. Accessed 2008-07-26. Canceled *Writer and journalist Matthew W. Quinn had a plan for an interquel novel to take place between Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm. He wrote a query and a long and a short synopsis, and e-mailed William C. Dietz to see if he could get his 'foot in the door.' However, Deitz pointed out that it is Blizzard's M.O. to contact authors rather than it being the other way round, not to mention that unsolicited manuscripts aren't accepted. Trailers release for Heart of the Swarm shot the idea down also.Matthew Quinn. June 8, 2011. Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm" Trailer Is Up. The World According to Quinn. Accessed 2011-07-13. **Of the novel in question, one of Quinn's scenarios was that Raynor and Kerrigan broke into the Ghost Academy and rescued John Raynor. Comics and Manga Proposed *Volumes 4-6 of StarCraft: Ghost Academy were never published, though they have nonetheless been plotted so that Nate Kenyon could draw on their material for StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. However, Micky Neilson has expressed interest in revisiting the series and its "missing chapters,"2011-06-22, Q&A With Blizzard's Manga Team. Cryptazoic, accessed on 2011-07-13 and has expressed interest in doing more manga in the future. *Blizzard intends to create motion comics at some point in the future. *The StarCraft OGN remains hypothetical as of 2013.2013-07-20, SDCC 2013 - Blizzard Entertainment Micky Neilson Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2013-07-30 Canceled *Jeremy Ross of Tokyopop commented that they would like to make a graphic novel from the point of view of the zerg, which would be challenging.2008-04-19. Medievaldragon. New York Comic Con 2008. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-04020. However, this will not come to fruition.2009-09-08, Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-10-06 *As of May 2009, DeCandido has two possible stories for the StarCraft: Frontline series.DeCandido, Keith R. A. irons in the fire update (May 03). KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life. Accessed 2009-05-04. It is unknown whether they will be included in the series.DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2009-02-01. irons in the fire update. KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life. Accessed 2009-02-01. However, as Tokyopop StarCraft works have ceased,iTZKooPA. 2011-03-03. Blizzard & Tokyopop End Six-Year Relationship. Lorehound. Accessed 2011-03-03. these are unlikely to be published. *Issues 8 and 9 of the StarCraft comic had basic cover art and summaries before the series was canceled.2009-10-19. StarCraft #8. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-10-19.2009-11-16. StarCraft #9. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-11-16. Movies *Activision Blizzard considers it "likely" that they will do a movie based on the cinematics of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, essentially porting them to a DVD.2010-09-15, Activision 'Likely' To Sell Game Cutscene Movies. IGN, accessed on 2010-09-17 *A movie have been proposed numerous times, but remains hypothetical. Sourcebooks *Insight Editions intended to publish The Cinematic Art of StarCraft II: The Terrans, but the product was canceled. They still intend to release another StarCraft art book, though after the release of Legacy of the Void.2009-05-22, The Cinematic Art of StarCraft II: Terrans Leaked?. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2009-05-23 *Valerie Watrous has touched on the idea of "A Beginner's Guide to Khalani" as an type of sourcebook.2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 Other *If given a timeframe to choose from, writer Christie Golden would like to flesh out more protoss history.2007-04-02, Firstborn Inteview. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-17-05 She has also expressed interest in writing a short story from a zerg's point of view.Review: StarCraft II - Flashpoint and Christie Golden Interview. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2013-03-14 *A StarCraft TV series is under consideration by Activision-Blizzard Studios.2016-10-29, 'More TV, film and gaming' crossover following Skylanders: Academy success. BBC, access on 2016-11-05. References Proposed products